Lars and Pandora
This article focuses on the interaction between Lars and Pandora . Overview From the moment they first met each other Lars and Pandora have been enemies. Pandora is terrified of Lars and knows how much he wants to harm her while Lars knows full well that Pandora is unable to stand up to him so takes great delight in bullying her both physically and mentally. While other contestants, such as Gareth and Jarvis, step in to stop Lars from hurting Pandora the bully is not easily discouraged from tormented Pandora. Interactions by episode Egyptian Expedition As soon as Pandora got off the coach Lars called her a 'little crybaby' and hoped she'd be on his team as she'd be 'easy to reduce to tears'. When the contestents are being shown the Drop of shame room Lars says it'll be satisfying to see Pandora lose and cry as he shoves her to which Pandora says she 'probably deserved it'. When the teams are formed both Lars and Pandora end up on the Rotten Roaches and Pandora feels worried about this. During the trek across the desert Lars tells Pandora to shut up whenever she speaks. When the team finds out they are in second place Lars quickly blames Pandora for this. Throughout the rest of the challenge Lars insults Pandora whenever he gets the chance. After the challenge Lars insults Pandora again and in the confessional says he will enjoy bullying her. The Big Apple Escort Lars shows delight when Pandora is having a nightmare. He also insults her when she wakes up. When Lars later insults Karrie he calls her almost as big a wimp as Pandora. During the challenge Lars makes a reference to Pandora's greek mythology name and says she's responsible for al the problems in the world. When Pandora tells Jarvis that she lives near a forest Lars says that's great because she has 'plenty of trees to string herself up from. In the confessional Lars says the best thing about Pandora is that she's 'too spineless to stand up for herself'. When the Rotten Roaches come second in the challenge Lars blames Pandora aggresively which scares her. When the team is eating ice cream Lars elbows Pandora so she drops hers. That night Lars insults Pandora for still sleeping with a teddy. Greeced Lightning When Lars exits his bedrooms he immediently shoves Pandora over and then hits her over again when she tries to get back up. In the confessional he says her mother 'must have died or something' which unknown to him is actually true. Pandora guesses he was put in the show to punish her. During the challenge Pandora calls Lars cutthoat and in response he uses his team's squirt gun to spray her with orange soda. During the solo immunity challenge Lars hits Pandora with the flat of a trident which causes her quite a lot of pain. Since the Rotten Roaches lost Pandora voted for Lars. When Lars recieved the final safety Souvenir Pandora is quite stunned and afraid; Lars reminds Pandora he promsied to torment her and says he 'keeps his promises'. In the confessional Pandora laments that it's 'school all over again'. The City Of Love Lars expresses hope to dump a bowl of cereal over Pandora's head; instead he ends up tipping a cup of milk over her. Pandora admits later on that Lars scares her. When the males on the team are getting Jarvis ready for the 'date' Lars refers to Pandora as a crybaby. Of Boats and a Pokedex Lars expresses a longing to dump boiling water over Pandora while she sleeps. When Jarvis wakes Pandora up she asks if Lars is outside the bedroom door due to her fear of him. Later during the challenge when Pandora tries to stop the fightning Lars calls her 'Greek Girl' and says nobody gave her permission to speak. Trivia *CragmiteBlaster has hinted that this conflict will get MUCH worse in the future. Category:Conflicts